


Written hearts ❤️

by Redasure



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redasure/pseuds/Redasure
Summary: Yuri has a small crush on a tsundere but the little tsundere has a little something for the club president.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri's POV  
Also this is my first story ^^

Today was just like any other day in the club. Sayori was talking to MC, Monika was writing in her journal and Natsuki was reading her manga however she was glancing at Monika every now and again. I know she has a crush on her. I've known for a few months now. Ever since I started getting feelings for her... UGH! WHY ?! WHY ME?! WHY DOES SHE EVEN HAVE A CRUSH ON HER?! 

All of a sudden, I can feel a slight tap on my shoulder. I look around to spot a Sayori grinning at me. "Yuri! You okay? You were clicking the pen a lot and you looked super mad. It's not like you..." She said with a worried look. "O-oh sorry... I'll stop." "WAIT! Isn't that MC pen? " She asked. CRAP! I FORGOT I STOLED IT. "Mhm." I nodded. "Why do you have it????" She said even more confused. 

I grabbed her by the hand. "Sayori. Come with me." I got up and dragged her there. She didn't put up a fight , if anything she looked excited. "Soooo why you bring me out here ? " She grinned while putting her hands behind her back. "I need help. I maybe kinda sorta have a big , NO HUGE CRUSH on Natsuki..." I cringed at those words. It took a moment for all of it to click in Sayori head. I could tell. Her facial expression took a long time to change. But once it did , she had the look of pure happiness on her face. "NO WAY !!! THIS IS SO EXCITING!!! YOU NEED TO TELL HER RIGHT AWAY!!!" She fangirled. "Shhh... I have a problem though..." "Shhh? What is it?" "Natsuki has a crush on Monika..." I looked down starting to tear up.

She embraced me... "I know it sucks, I've been in the same boat before.... But hopefully you'll actually get the ending you want. Just know I'll help you... !!! I CAN BE YOUR WING WOMEN !!!" Just as fast she was sad, she turned happy once again. "Alright... Thanks. " I slowly smiled.


	2. Plans ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure it's all gonna be from Yuri's POV

Yesterday I told Sayori about my crush. Hopefully I trusted the right person. Oh god. Sayori please don't tell anyone. 

As I was walking to the club room, I heard a voice call out my name. I can already tell it was Sayori. I sighed and looked at her. "What do you want?" I asked. She giggled a little " I had an idea ! There's a fair coming next week ! We should take Natsuki and Monika there!!" She practically screamed. " I- I guess but why bring Monika ? " "Cause I feel bad leaving her out! And plus I wanna see all my friends smile !" She grinned. I simply nodded my head. " Wait ? What about MC?" I asked confused on why she would leave her best friend out. "Oh well he said he was gonna watch some new animes and do all nighters. And he's really moody when he doesn't sleep. " "Ah- I see you know him very well." "Duh. He's my best friend!!!!" All I did was nod back. 

Catching me off guard, Sayori grabbed my hand and clutched it with both. " Don't worry I promise I'll help you." She said staring into me. For once she was serious. It was weird... I've never seen her like this.


	3. She lost her head

Me and Sayori walked in to the club room. It was quite. Too quite. The club was never loud but they did chit chat with each other. Not a single word was being spoken. 

"Um... Is everything okay?" Sayori asked very concerned. "Nothing is wrong, Sayori!" Natsuki snapped back. Sayori and I backed up. There was a certain type of hurt in Natsuki voice. I clutched my hands in a fist, digging my nails into my skin. Something clearly happened. Even though Natsuki was clearly upset Sayori kept going. "MC? What happened?" She asked. 

"Natsuki and I kinda got into a fight, I mean we always do but more extreme. Some words were said." Sayori finally got the memo. "Oh, what words?" 

Bang

Sayori was on the ground, her neck was snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo cliffhanger


	4. Another chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still in Yuri POV also just so you know the day was rested.

Yesterday I told Sayori about my crush. Hopefully I trusted the right person. Oh god. Sayori please don't tell anyone.

As I walk towards the club room I can't help but get a sudden feeling of deja Vu. It's as if this has already happened. 

"YURI ! YURI!" I hear sayori voice calling out to me. "Yes Sayori? What do you want?" I ask somewhat courouis. "I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA! Me, you , Natsuki and Monika should go to the fair that's coming next week!" She screamed excitedly. "I-I guess but why bring Monika? She's gonna ruin it." I say bitterly. " I still don't want to leave her out, Yuri." Sayori explain , rubbing the back of her head awkwardly. 

Suddenly I had a question. "But what about - " "MC said he's just gonna stay home and watch anime." She cuts me off. "What ? Did you think I forgot my best friend!?" She asks in a singing tone. "No not really. By the way we're here."

Just as I was about to turn the doorknob, Sayori grab my wrist. "hm?" I look at her confused. "I don't think we should go in there right now…" "why not ?" Just as I asked the door flung open. Sayori was fast enough to not get thrown however I wasn't. 

I look up to see Natsuki crying. "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT CUTTING BAG?!" "W-what happened ?? " I ask concerned. "NOTHING HAPPENED!!" She yelled. I was about to talk to her more but she dashed off before I could. 

"Yuri! Are you okay? You know for being so small Natsuki is really strong." Sayori commented. "I'm fine. But what was that about?" 

"I honestly don't know… maybe something happened." She answers. 

I decided to get up and ask. When we walked into the club room , the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Um what happened?" Sayori asked awkwardly. "Natsuki and MC got into a fight, more intense than usual." Monika answered. I swear I saw a small smirk on her face. I walk up to MC desk and slam my fist on the desk. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!" I shouted into his fist. "I-I" he stuttered. 

Next thing I knew I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I was dragged to the other side of the room. It was so quick I couldn't even registered what had happened.

"Yuri calm down. Everything is fine." She said in a calm tone. I breathed in and out. "fine…" I darted my eyes away from everyone. 

"Anywho… MONIKA!" "Y-yes sayori ?" "Do you wanna go to the fair next week!?" "Um sure???" "Yayy!!" 

For the rest of the club hours, we just shared the poems we wrote last night.


	5. Lunch time

Ring ring

I grabbed my bag as I went out of the classroom. It's lunch time now. Which means it's time to go up to the rooftop. 

I don't really have friends out of the literature club so I just eat alone. I usually get stared at for it but I honestly don't care anymore. Next year is going to be my last year of this hell. But honestly , I'm scared to leave. I'll be leaving my only friends and Natsuki. 

"Yuri! What are you thinking about so sadly?" A familiar voice greeted my ears. "Just the fact that next year is my last one. By the way, aren't you supposed to be in class, Sayori?" I chuckled at her. "Ehheh, I may or may not have gotten kicked out of class." She rubs the back of her head. "Wow, didn't see you as a bad kid. But you were most likely just sleeping or being loud weren't you?" I commented. 

"Ehheh you're right!" She answers while sitting down next to me with an oof. "Wow! Yuri! Your lunch looks so good. " She smiles, looking down at my bento box. "Thank you. I made it myself. Wanna have some of it?" I offered her. She didn't even hesitate. She took all the sweets and a few rice balls. "Mmmf mmf mhfmf" she tried to say with her face full of food. "How many times do I have to tell you that you need to chew to eat!?" I laughed. "Um try 50 more times." She swallows her food. 

I just rolled my eyes at her. "So are we still on for the festival?" I asked. "Mhm! I got Natsuki to come! " She answered. " Wait you have class with her?" "Yeah. We have a writing class together." She laughs awkwardly. "But aren't you guys different years?" Sayori sighs " yeah but I decided to take another writing class so I can improve!" "Wow, you're really good already, I don't see why you want another class? And plus it's just a club." I stated confused. "Ehehe , I know but it's so much fun and it helps me out a lot!" "Huh? What do you mean by that?" I asked confused.

I never got a response all I got was a heavy weight on my shoulder. I look over to my right to see Sayori head on my shoulder. 'Wow, she's knock out cold.' I simply just sigh and finish my lunch trying to make sure I don't wake her.


	6. The Festival !

It's finally the day of the festival. Hopefully I get to spend most of it with Natsuki. 

As I start walking to the event I start to nervously braid my hair. I do it whenever I feel anxious about something. Something is bound to go wrong. I just know it. 

I finally have arrived at the festival. My hair is now in two braids going down to my hips. Hopefully I wore the right type of clothes.

As I approach the front gates I find Sayori and Natsuki talking under a big tree in front. "I can't believe you came Natsuki!" Sayori grinned at her.   
"Me either. It was really hard to sneak out to attend here. Oh by the way, hi Yuri." Natsuki called me out. "H-hi Natsuki. Your outfit is really cute…" I complimented her. This seemed to set her off. "CUTE ?!?! I'M NOT CUTE !!" She shouted. I couldn't help but flinch. 

"Yes you are, Natsuki ! I wanna buy you cat ears it will go with your fangs!" She proclaim. "I hate you." She spited. "Aw ! You're one of my closest friends too!" Sayori cooed. Natsuki decided to smack Sayori hand away from her. 

"I'm so sorry that I'm late." I hear a voice behind me. I turned around to be greeted by an apologetic look from Monika. "You better be!" Natsuki barked, but it was obvious that she didn't mean it. "Ehheh , I truly am. " Monika some what giggled. 

I couldn't help but to get jealous of the fact Monika just arrived but yet has talk to Natsuki more then me. 

"Anywho , Natsuki your outfit is super cute." Monika complemented her. Natsuki blushes and twisted her head to the side. " No it's not , idiot. " She muttered under her breath. "It is though! if I could pull it off I would." She chuckled softly while rubbing the back of her head. 

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. "Yuri? You're staring at them. And it's even starting to worry me. " Sayori smiled sadly at me. "I am? I'm sorry…" Next thing I knew was that Sayori was laughing at me. "Hey ! Hey! Yuri! It's a festival we should be having fun!" Sayori grinned. 

"Um should we go in ?" Asked Monika. "Yep! I'm so excited! Let's have fun! " Sayori smile got brighter , if that was possible. She grabbed everyone's hand in a quick notion and run us in.


	7. Festival !

"I can't take this , Sayori ! " Monika said while pushing away the tickets that Sayori bought. "But I already bought itttttt ! " Sayori whined while waving the tickets in front of her face.

"She has a point…" I butted in. "If you feel so bad about it then you can buy the food!" Natsuki suggested. "F-food?!?" I stuttered. "Yeah there's food here. Have you ever been to a festival?" 

"N-no… I didn't go out that much growing up and I feel more comfortable being by myself…" I explained. "Oh. That honestly makes sense." Natsuki said coldly. I just sighed at her comment. 

"WHAT ?!?!! AM I HEARING RIGHT ?!?? YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO A FESTIVAL !!!! HOW?????" Sayori screamed in my ear. I couldn't help but flinched and cover my ears. "My ears…" "oh I'm sorry." She apologized. "I-it's fine but please don't do it again…" 

" Hehehehe" I turned around to be greeted by Monika laughing into her hand. "Hm?" I sounded. "Oh… it's nothing. But I thought since we aren't in the club room it would be awkward. Turns out I was wrong !" She explained. "Why would it be awkward?" Question Natsuki. "I don't know… maybe it's because we aren't doing club activities." Monika answered while awkwardly rubbing the back of her head. 

"MONIKAAAAAAAAA! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'LL LET THIS BE AWKWARD?!" Sayori whined to her. " I guess I was clearly wrong with my thoughts." She said nervously. 

Grrrr

We all turn around to see Natsuki holding on to her stomach. "What's wrong are you in pain?" I speed walked up to her. "I-IM FINE!" She shouted while blushing. Wait is she blushing because of me? "Are you hungry, Natsuki?" Monika asked. "N-NO!" Just in that moment her stomach growl. 

"It's fine if you are. You suggested that I will pay for food , so please let me. " She smiled to Natsuki. "I-I guess. " She turns red and looks away. Monika laughed and grabbed Natsuki by the wrist. "Come on!"

I clenched my fist. 'why why why' was all I could think. I felt a friendly hand on my shoulder. "Sayori?" I look over to her. "Yuri. Don't worry you'll get time with her. I promise. " She had this look of determination. 

"Thank you."


	8. Treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's in Natsuki POV

Monika brought me to the food tent. There's so many people here! How could you eat here? Honestly, I'm starting to feel a little bit embarrassed. This was a bad idea.

"Aren't you hungry?" I turned around to see Monika with a cupcake

"Yeah but I don't want to eat here… There's waayyyy too many people here. " I said looking at her shoes. I'm so embarrassed! I can't even look her in the eyes! This sucks. 

"Yeah. There's a lot . Probably cause it's a fair and all. " She replied. I gulped that just made it worse. I should've known there was going to be so many people. 

"Whatever! I LOST MY APPETITE ! " I yelled at her. " Oh. I'm sorry. If you want we can go eat somewhere else. " Monika suggested. "But we can't leave with food. It's one of their stupid rule." 

Monika grinned at me and hid her cupcake in her sleeve. 'What the hell is she doing?' I couldn't help but wonder. She took my hand and we walked out of the tent. "Where are we going?" "Somewhere you can eat!" She grinned at me. 

We ended up behind the ring toss booth. It was on the outskirts of the festival. "Here." She gave me the cupcake. "Thanks… did you get yourself something too?" I felt kinda bad for eating something she bought. "It's fine! I'm trying to go on a diet so I can't really eat this stuff." She replied. "Makes sense." 

We continued to eat , talk and just mess around in general. We played games at the booths! Monika won me a pink cat plushie. She said it reminded her of me. Of course , I yelled at her! I'm not cute !


	9. The offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri POV

Me and Sayori were walking through the festival. It was starting to get late. "Sayori where are we going?" I asked confused. "WE'RE GOING TO THE LAKE!!!!" She screamed out of excitement. "Wait ? WHAT? Why are we going there ?" "Cause we can~" 

We arrive to the lake. There were so many people paddling…. SWAN BOATS?!?! 

"S-swan boats ? Sayori what is this?" I stared speechlessly. "Just what you said!" She giggled at me. "But why?" I whispered. "Why not ?! Honestly me and you usually don't talk but once I started being your wingwoman we've been getting closer! " She grabs my hand and guide me to the boats. 

"Sayori? Don't we have to pay for a boat?" I asked confused. She smirked. "I already did, When I went to the 'bathroom' earlier." She giggled. I just realized that we've been here for a few hours and I haven't spent any time with Natsuki! I haven't even seen her in the past hour. She must still be with Monika. My small smile quickly turns into a frown. A soft Yuri takes me out of my slump. I look up to be greeted to a comforting smile from Sayori. 

"What are you a mind reader?" I sarcastically hiss. " No. I can just tell by your face." "That obvious?" She nods. 

"If you wish we can go look for Natsuki and Monika." She suggested. "But what about the boats?" Her face goes soft. "My friend happiness is more important than boats." 

I smile at her. "I'll take your offer…"


	10. The corn maze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all in Yuri POV   
Also sorry for late update

Me and Sayori spent a good 10 minutes searching for Monika and Natsuki. We were about to just give up when I spotted them. 

"Sayori! Look I found them." I whispered to her pointing at them. I was about to walk to them when I was pulled back.

"Yuri. You should confess. It would be so romantic. " She said with no emotion in her tone. "Sayori? Why do you sound so weird?" I ask a bit scared. "Just do it." 

"SAYORI!YURI! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!" Natsuki yelled at us. "Oh. We been looking for you guys." I said in a calm voice. 

"Oh sorry" Monika rubs the back of her neck. "We should of told you where we were." 

"It's fine! Say guys do you want to go to the corn maze !!?" Sayori asked. Both Monika and Natsuki shrugged and said ok.

We all head out to the maze. Sayori was all giggly. Monika was looking around and commenting on games and the scenery every once in awhile. Natsuki was just walking behind with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed. 

"Is this it ? " Natsuki asked with her eyebrow raised. "Yep!" Sayori yelled excitedly. "It's so huge…" I commented. 

Sayori grabbed Monika by the wrist and they both rushed in. 'I guess now is when she wants me to confess?' I asked myself. 

"Come on, let's go in. I want to beat those 2 morons." Natsuki said roughly as she walked in. I followed behind her. "You know this isn't a race , right ?" "I know but I still want to destroy them." She smirked to herself.

A half an hour in and Natsuki was starting to get pissed. " WHERE IS THE STUPID EXIT?!?!" This has been the 5th time she yell it in 10 minutes. "Natsuki calm down. We'll find it soon." I said attempting to calm her. "BY NOW THEY MOST LIKELY ARE OUT AND DITCHED US OR IS LAUGHING AT US THINKING ' THERE SO FUCKING DUMB'." Natsuki said frustrated. "Natsuki. They don't think we're stupid." "BUT THEY DO!" She yelled back at me.

I don't like seeing her like this. She's not dumb. She's actually really smart. 

I don't know what got into me but I started leaning into her. Our lips touched. It was short but sweet. She tasted like Cherries. 

Wait I JUST KISSED HER OUT OF NOWHERE!!... I may as well just confess.

"Natsuki you're anything but dumb and whenever you talk bad about yourself it makes me mad. You don't understand how much you mean to me. I love you so much!" At my final line I couldn't help but shout it. I meant it with all my heart. I love her. I want to spend my days with her. I want to marry her. Live with her. Grow old. Die together. I love her more than anything.

"Yuri… I'm sorry but I like someone else…" she said not looking me in the eyes.

"I know. You like Monika. That's who your heart belongs to. "

"If you knew then why did you kiss me and confess then?! " Her tone of voice sound demanding. I couldn't help but flinch. 

"I couldn't keep it in… sorry. It's just if I kept it in even more I felt like I was gonna go crazy…" 

"Tch! I don't like you, Yuri! You're more like just a club mate. I don't even think of you as a friend! And you took my first kiss from me! And you expect me to accept your feelings ?! Don't make me laugh." 

At this point I was crying. No. Not just crying. Sobbing. This hurt more than anytime I would cut myself. 

"Great! now you're crying!" She flanged her arms and let them fall to her sides with a slap. I wipe a tear with my sleeve. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, please don't hate me" I begged her. 

My vision was going blurry. She just stared at me as if I was a ghost. "Natsuki? What's wrong?" I asked concerned in-between my sniffs. 

"Y-yuri what's wrong with this place ?! Everything is out of place! You have weird outlines!!" She explained, terror on her face. "Natsuki what are you going on about ?" I asked her. Looking all around me. Everything was just a blob of colors. 

I started to slowly walk towards her. My knees were weak from my crying. I heard a cracking nose. A blast of adrenaline kicked in to me and I sprinted towards her. The floor turned black under us.

I-I was falling. 

I look next to me to look for Natsuki. I couldn't find her. "N-natsuki ?? " I stuttered. I don't know what happening. I'm scare. 

I look down to see the ending. My eyes widen. 'i-is this how I die?' I thought sadly. 

I brace myself for impact. 

"I'm sorry , Natsuki. I love yo-"


	11. Announcement

Hey I don't think I'm going to be finishing this fic. I'm not into it that much I'm more interested in TMNT and the batfamily and supersons so that's what I'ma write about


End file.
